


Il sublime dell'ostilità

by Martiverse



Series: DAOctober Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: DAOctober, Day 2, Gen, Missing Moments, Una tranquilla passeggiata nelle Selve Korcari, cosa mai potrà andar storto, no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: “Insisto” ripeté l'uomo, troppo deciso per esser gentile “Per favore, mi segua. Conosco la via per uscire da queste selve”“Oh, non dubito che lo crediate. Stolto è colui a cui manca il buon senso e la capacità mentale per giudicare ciò che gli esce di bocca.”“Ho segnato il percorso” l'uomo indico un albero alle sue spalle. Sulla corteccia vi era uno squarcio chiaro lasciato dalla lama d'una spada... ma la donna rise.“La riconferma dello stolto”“Vi prendete gioco di me?”“Lo farei, se ne valesse la pena... ma la vostra inettitudine fa male a guardarla. Non tutti gli alberi in questa foresta sono alberi, sapete? Ne saranno ad aspettarvi quando tornerete indietro...”
Series: DAOctober Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595
Kudos: 1





	Il sublime dell'ostilità

**Author's Note:**

> DAOctober giorno due! aka. ci sto prendendo gusto!  
> #2- Personaggio preferito | Morrigan

_[un po' di[musica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORDNWwHzdaE&list=PLdb2G3BVQ4Qle7VLqwRSeZQ9v1VzFZ0YZ&index=5) di accompagnamento]_

C'era bellezza nelle Selve Korcari. Fiori incredibili su esili steli, corvi dal piumaggio viola e verde.

Piccole macchie di splendido colore tra l'acqua putrida della palude e le sue basse sponde.

Di certo non le si potevano definire un luogo ospitale, ma proprio per questo ogni piccolo sprazzo di bellezza risaltava ancor di più tra la nebbia.

L'uomo si mosse piano attraverso la selva ed i suoi stivali lucenti si sporcarono di fango, ma non ci fece caso. Era bello d'una bellezza rude e pratica, con le dita rese grezze dal lavoro e la barba bionda appena accennata sulle guance. Uscì allo scoperto perché, tra il grigio e verde marcio del panorama, la donna su cui aveva messo gli occhi risaltava come un bocciolo pronto a fiorire.

“Lei, signorina!” chiamò.

Morrigan era bella quanto i fiori dagli esili steli e i corvi iridescenti. I suoi fianchi erano pallidi come qualsiasi altra cosa cresciuta così lontano dalla luce del sole ed i suoi vestiti erano ben lontani da quelli che sarebbero convenuti ad una donna per bene.

“Cosa ci fa da sola in queste selve?”

L'uomo si fece avanti entrando nella piccola radura. Si tolse l'elmo rivelando una lunga chioma bionda, lucida come crini di cavallo. Al fianco portava una spada e la sua armatura brillava come quella dei cavalieri delle favole.

“Per la sua sicurezza, farebbe meglio a seguirmi” disse con voce di miele.

Il sole filtrava appena attraverso la fitta chioma degli alberi ed i gioielli della donna ne catturarono il riflesso quando si voltò.

Anche i suoi occhi erano d'oro; due monete che portavano con sé le stesse ricce promesse del denaro. Sorrise stringendo appena le labbra fini e una piccola ruga le contrasse la base del naso, quasi come se ci fosse una goccia di disgusto nel suo divertimento.

“E ditemi, dovrei obbedire per via della vostra armatura o solo perché siete un uomo? Avete fatto tutta questa strada solo per farmi una richiesta del genere? La vostra preoccupazione è fuori luogo e del tutto importuna”

“Insisto” ripeté l'uomo, troppo deciso per esser gentile “Per favore, mi segua. Conosco la via per uscire da queste Selve”

“Oh, non dubito che lo crediate. Stolto è colui a cui manca il buon senso e la capacità mentale per giudicare ciò che gli esce di bocca.”

“Ho segnato il percorso” l'uomo indico un albero alle sue spalle. Sulla corteccia vi era uno squarcio chiaro lasciato dalla lama d'una spada... ma la donna rise.

“La riconferma dello stolto”

“Vi prendete gioco di me?”

“Lo farei, se ne valesse la pena... ma la vostra inettitudine fa male a guardarla. Non tutti gli alberi in questa foresta sono alberi, sapete? Ne saranno ad aspettarvi quando tornerete indietro...”

“A maggior ragione non è al sicuro qui!”

“E di certo non lo sarei di più in vostra compagnia”

“Le sto offrendo una gentilezza!”

“Che rifiuto nuovamente. Non mi ha sentito le prime tre volte in cui gliel'ho detto?”

“Signorina-”

L'uomo si fece più avanti posando una mano sull'elsa della spada per abitudine. Era più alto di lei di almeno due spanne e le sue spalle erano larghe nei blasoni dell'armatura. Una roccia di silverite di fronte ad un fiore selvatico.

“-non è sicuro qui. Ci sono dei maghi eretici nascosti in queste foreste, delle maledette streghe...”

“Oh, davvero?” gli occhi di Morrigan scintillarono e stavolta fu lei a sporgersi verso l'uomo. L'aria si fece pesante, statica d'energia come il vento che precede una tempesta... “e basta questo per non farla sentire al sicuro, grande e grosso come è? Forse questo non è il posto per lei.”

L'uomo non vacillò, ma il miele aveva ormai abbandonato la sua gola.

“E' una minaccia?” chiese secco. Sorrise di rimando rivelando denti gialli, luridi quanto l'acqua sporca “E poi sarei io lo stolto... non aspettavo altro che una vostra confessione, _strega_ ”

Poco di bello rimaneva in lui adesso che la sua natura saliva a galla come il pesce morto.

“Lascia che sia io ad insegnarti una lezione. Sai come si cattura una volpe, _piccola strega_?” chiese, la voce bassa e compiaciuta.

Dai cespugli che circondavano la radura si fecero avanti altri tre cavalieri in armatura e le loro spade si alzarono tutte in direzione della donna. La loro presa era salda e decisa, la postura accademica nel preparasi all'attacco.

Anche il cavaliere biondo sfoderò la sua lama e gliela puntò contro; il viso contratto in un ghigno soddisfatto.

“...le si blocca la ritirata con il fuoco e si aspetta che sia essa stessa a gettarsi tra le fauci dei cani... prima ancor che possa rendersene conto è spacciata.”

La donna, tuttavia, ancora una volta parve immune alle sue minacce. Le sue labbra fini si contrassero in un sorriso che tornò a mostrate la piccola ruga di disgusto alla base del naso. Posò una mano sul blasone templare scolpito sull'armatura dell'uomo e di miele si fecero le sue iridi; calde e senza alcuna traccia di paura.

“E lo trovate intelligente? Seguir la volpe ciecamente fin nella sua tana?” commentò suadente “non ho neanche bisogno di insultarvi, se già vi paragonate a dei cani... ”

C'era bellezza nelle Selve Korcari, ma non era una bellezza per tutti.

Gli stivali affondando nelle acque basse della palude senza lasciare alcuna traccia del loro passaggio. I fiori più vistosi sono anche i più velenosi ed i corvi banchettano sui corpi di quattro templari morti, intrappolati tra i rami di silvani segnati dal colpo di una spada. Solo un corvo si leva in volo attraverso la palude, nero, viola e verde, ed il suo gracchiare pare quasi una risata.


End file.
